


You Think What?

by wordsofaninsanemind



Series: The Amazing Series [5]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 22:32:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1321657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsofaninsanemind/pseuds/wordsofaninsanemind





	You Think What?

I know I have been telling you a lot about my friends but I assure it is because the Amanda and Cody stories are by far funnier than stories about me and Ted. Of course there have been those moments where we have laughed our asses off until we cried and the moments where you can see the love radiating from the two of us, that assure Cody gags about every time he is there. But Ted and I also have those moments where everything isn't always sunshine and gummy bears, like any relationship that you will have in your life.

Now you should know that Ted is not one to be the jealous type nor did I ever think he would be. After all I wasn't the one who left my wife it was him. Though I do assure you that I do trust Ted with all my heart and soul because I don't want to think that he would ever do that to me, so how is it that one day he didn't trust me. I would never ever cheat on someone especially knowing how much I love them.

This happened about two months after Ted and I got together and I started traveling on the road with him. If you know me you know I have always loved wrestling and I always loved the Hardy boys. From the first day they showed up and I will always support them no matter what, so from the first day Matt and I met him and I became immediate friends. Did I ever think about Matt in a sexual way? No. It wasn't like that but I guess Ted thought my intentions with Matt were different than I did.

Matt and I sat by the side of the ring hours before the show was set to go on. It was a Sunday, a pay per view night and it was the only time that Matt and I ever saw each other, so we would try to hang out as much as we could on those nights once a month.

I kind of liked sitting here, watching everything happen as the pieced together the stage, the ring and the lights. It was like watching a puzzle come together all around you.

We laughed and we talked and we shared a great respect for one another. That was when I noticed Ted standing on the side of the stage watching us. I waved at him and smiled but he just turned and walked away. It wasn't like Ted; it wasn't like him at all so I excused myself and made my way to the back to see what was up.

"Ted?" I said walked up behind him in the locker room.

He didn't respond.

I moved so that I was in front of him and could see his face, "Honey, what's wrong?"

His eyes made contact with mine, "you like him don't you?"

"What?" I was shocked. How could he think that?

He shrugged and looked at the floor. "I don't know, you just seemed interested."

My hands cupped his face making him looked directly into my eyes again, "Ted, honey, I love you with all my heart. There will never be anyone else."

"I don't know."

"You really don't trust me? I have never ever given you reason to doubt me. Why now?"

"Because it's Matt."

"Matt is like my brother not my lover. I admire him and I respect him." I said wishing he didn't feel this way.

He didn't say anything; he just took my hands off his face and turned around, "I can't lose you."

"You aren't losing me," I said. "Did someone put this idea in your head? This is really unlike you."

"Maybe," he said.

"Who would tell you that and you would believe them?" And that was when it dawned on me. "Randy."

He turned back around, "He said you smile a bit too much when you are with Matt."

"Honey, I see Matt once a month. I spend everyday with you. Everyday. Why believe what Randy has to say over me?"

His eyes made contact with mine again. "You're right. I'm sorry."

"Thank you." I placed my hands in his. "Ted DiBiase, I love you. I would never do anything to hurt you."

Ted pulled me into his arms, "I love you too and I know, I really do."

"Good now go to your meeting," I said pulling away from him, as he walked away I smacked him on the ass and turned back around and smiled at me and I winked at him in return. Immediately, I pulled out my phone and dialed Amanda's number.

"Hello."

"You aren't going to believe this."

"What did Cody do now?"

"It wasn't Cody," I said. "It was Randy."

"Randy?"

"He had convinced Ted that I was interested in Matt Hardy."

"Whiney bitch? Really?"

"Yeah, you know I think I have an idea. Do you still have that vacation time that you can use?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Ask for the two weeks off as soon as possible. I think its time you come travel with us for awhile."

"For what?" she asked.

"You need to play nice with Cody so that you can use him to get Randy."

Amanda was intrigued, "Time to teach Randy a lesson."

"Yeah, pay back is a bitch." I said smiling.

It took Amanda about a month to get that time off from work, which leads into a whole new story. It is like the taming of Cody because really it is going to take a lot of work on Amanda's part to get him on her side but I was kind of excited to know that in the very near future Randy was going to be PKO'd because when Amanda puts her mind to something the world better watch out.


End file.
